Lift Your Dress For Me
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: For some reason, Tsuna couldn't shake the thought that he had been conned into something. Giftfic for SitarPlayerIX.


_I had this little fic lying around for quite a long time (started back in the beginning of '08! Yikes!) and well, now seemed as good a time as any to finish it up! It is now a birthday present for my dear SitarPlayerIX. *hearts* And sorry for uploading a day after! I really did finish the day of!_

_And I will say right now, I utterly despise writing Basil's speech patterns now. XD I got so confused... So, if anything sounds wrong or awkward...feel free to correct me._

_PS: Cookies to whoever guesses where I picked up the chapter again! (As there's a point where I stopped two years ago and then continued it!)_

**Lift Your Dress for Me**

For some reason, Tsuna couldn't shake the thought that he had been conned into something. Maybe it was the knee-high stockings he was currently in. Perhaps it was the uncomfortable heels he currently was wobbling around shakily in. He grimaced. No, it was definitely the panties riding up his ass that did it.

New Year's had already passed. He didn't understand _why_, God WHY, Reborn insisted on honoring 'Vongola tradition'. Shouldn't they have done this _before_ New Year's? Reborn's sanity had always been questionable. Only now did Tsuna confirm to himself that Reborn _had none_.

Their play was supposed to be some sort of romantic tragedy. According to Reborn, the boss always played the lead... Tsuna hadn't had a problem with that. He was sure he could just do his best with his nonexistent acting skills. That was until he was told he was the _female_ lead.

How it was decided that Tsuna was the _female_ lead had been explained to him...under threat of being shot, of course. According to Reborn, a boss should be able to perform as any sort of lead, gender made no difference. Besides, the bosses were always the _main_ leads. It just so happened that in this play the main lead was a female. Tsuna swore that Reborn did it on purpose to spite him.

He fidgeted as he stood in the dressing room, red from embarrassment as he stared at himself in the mirror. Why the hell was his character a damn maid! What sort of main lead was this? He pulled at the back of the puffy dress, trying to yank it down to better cover his backside. He felt so horribly exposed...

"Sawada-dono?"

Did he forget to mention that his father had come to see the play? Well, he did. Obviously, nearly wherever his father went, so did...

"B-Basil-kun!" Tsuna frantically tugged at both ends of the dress. Why was it so damn short!

"May I come in?"

"U-Uh, s-sure." Tsuna replied, quickly turning around in front of the mirror to make sure it wasn't up _too_ high from behind. The door to the room opened and Basil walked in. Tsuna gaped as he watched Basil approach from the mirror's reflection. Why was Basil also dressed...in a dress?

"Ah, Sawada-dono, thine ties art not done correctly." The other came up behind him, untying the strings that had taken Tsuna forever to do on his own. Tsuna stood still, trying not to fidget as he felt Basil's hands touch the back of his neck. He shivered lightly as he watched Basil from the mirror, cerulean eyes fixed upon the black strings he worked on.

Tsuna suddenly became acutely aware that, one, he and Basil were alone, and two, they were both in _dresses_. And Tsuna's dress just _happened_ to be riding up again in the back. He tried not to fidget, watching Basil's concentrated gaze. When the other suddenly shifted, pressing closer as he moved forward to clip the top of the dress (_'When had that gotten there!'_), Tsuna let out a short "Hiiee!" as the ends of Basil's dress brushed the back of his thighs.

Basil jumped, having finished the clasp. "Sawada-dono! What is it?" His moving closer did not help. Tsuna shook his head rapidly, lowering his crimson face as he discretely pressed himself closer to the mirror. Anything to stop that tickling. "I-It's nothing, Basil-kun..."

He bit back a whimper as he felt Basil's hand land upon his shoulder, ends of his dress brushing insistently at the back of his thighs as he moved. It was a maddening tickle. He wanted it to _stop_, but it...

Tsuna jumped as Basil's other hand pressed against the small of his back. "Art thou uncomfortable?" He tried not to fidget from the touch. It was almost maddening; a simple, _almost-there_-touch shouldn't have him fidgeting so much. It was almost like when…when Gokudera touched him. Except this was ten times the feeling.

"Sawada-dono?" Basil murmured quietly behind him. Tsuna stiffened as the other pressed against him; he could feel smooth legs pressing against his, and sweat trickled nervously down his temple.

"B-Basil-kun, um, we should – " He stopped midsentence as Basil's leg lifted between his and – _oh dear god_ – pressed against the growing heat confined within the lacy panties he had found waiting for him.

He felt Basil stiffen in surprise and swallowed a whimper when lithe hands trailed around his back to his chest. His mouth opened to protest, to plead, he wasn't sure what would have come out if it hadn't been for Basil's hands lowering to lift the front of the dress and he was stunned into silence at seeing the orange, lacy panties with the stain of – _stop thinking please –_ and was utterly distracted at watching those delicate fingers hook onto the top and finally, _finally_, pull them down and relief had never been so sweetly mind-blowing.

Basil was breathing hard against his already warm neck, and Tsuna's throat had become dry as his abdomen tensed at the first touches against his cock. His teeth bit into his bottom lip, a stifled cry nearly escaping him as those fingers – _that hand_ – wrapped around him and gave a slow stroke.

Tsuna's hands slammed against the mirror as his body shook, needing something to keep him anchored to reality. The hand stroking him seemed to be a good alternative, though. Basil was pressing ever closer, and he could hear him murmuring a question but his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears that he couldn't hear what was asked. He nodded regardless, toes curling in the heels he wore.

Pleasure was curling in his abdomen, and the mirror was beginning to fog up from the heavy panting he couldn't stop. He felt Basil shift behind him and heard a light _pop_. He smelled pomegranate and choked on a moan a moment later as he felt a finger wet with oil lightly rub over his butt cheeks and move to his opening.

He tried to stammer out a protest, but nothing mildly coherent came out except for strangled moans as Basil murmured, "Sawada-dono, please relax," just before the searching finger rubbed once, twice, and penetrated.

The sensation was so foreign and initially unpleasant, and Tsuna couldn't help trying to squirm away from the feeling, pressing his forehead against the cool mirror and sliding just a bit from the perspiration accumulating on his skin. His fingers smeared sweat over cool glass, resulting in streaks across the reflective surface. He vaguely wondered who might be wiping those off later before a sudden press inside of him sent bursts of pleasure up his spine to his brain and straight down to his groin and caused him to jerk and bump his nose against the glass.

"Here?" Basil breathed behind him, and a second and third finger joined the first, hurriedly pumping in and out of him with dizzying results that made his ears hot and his throat became dryer than it had been.

"Sawada-dono, I can't..."

That was all the warning Tsuna was given before those fingers were removed and something much larger was pressed between his buttocks and pain exploded and choked him as it pushed in, warm and oily, with little mercy. His cheek pressed into the mirror as he did his best to fight his body's instinct to clench and refuse the intrusion, and Basil's soft hissing against his ear made it clear that he wasn't all that successful.

After a few painful seconds of trembling against one another, Basil pulled out, eliciting a shiver from Tsuna, and quickly pushed back in. He began a rhythm against the brunette, holding onto his hips over the dress as he sunk into a heat that reflected that which Tsuna's Dying Will flame would emit during their previous training, blazing and intensely passionate and completely entrancing.

Tsuna tried to protest at the movement as his arms gave out and his cheek mashed against the mirror with each of Basil's thrusts. He could feel his sweat dampening the material of his dress across his back and chest, and held his breath as a particular thrust pushed straight into that area inside him that sent spasms of pleasure up his spine. He was already close to his limit, dizzied from the onslaught, and he jerked when Basil's hand moved from his hip back under his dress to pump at his cock.

Tsuna arched back against him, breathless against the sensations. Basil's pace was growing a tad erratic now, and his breath was coming out quite hard and fast against the brunette's neck, tipping him off to how close he was as well.

Tsuna could feel his heart beat pounding in his ears, his blood rushing and racing in his veins, and tried to hold back the coiling heat ready to burst in his lower abdomen. Anything, anything to make the feelings last longer, to make the moment here stretch out to its breaking point so the wave that broke the dam would be tremendous.

"S-Sawada-dono!"

The warm rush of liquid bursting inside him made him gasp and choke on the breath he tried to suck back in as he came over Basil's hand. He slumped against the mirror, coughing lightly after the unexpected choke and trying to regain his bearings as Basil leaned into him in a similar slump. The mirror creaked in protest at their combined weight, and after a few seconds to retrieve their breath, Basil was the first to move as he extracted himself from inside Tsuna and stepped back to get something to clean them up with.

Tsuna watched him from the mirror's reflection, blinking almost groggily before he lifted his face from the glass and set his weight back on his wobbly feet in an attempt to get his senses back. The place where his cheek and forehead had been pressed against had left a smear of sweat that was now drying to a pale white.

"Sawada-dono, allow me to aid thee in cleaning."

The brunette couldn't really argue as Basil pulled him around to clean up what was sliding down the back of his thighs. He very much just wanted to go to sleep now. But Reborn would likely kill him since this was the "opening night" after rehearsing their play for all of two days. Reborn was as cruel a director as he was a tutor and hitman. Then again, he was as cruel in whatever he did.

"Art thou all right?" Basil's concerned, anxious cerulean eyes caught his attention from his musings. He felt a light pang of guilt. Wasn't he supposed to do something now? Weren't they...lovers? The thought of the word made him inwardly cringe just a bit. He knew nothing of what to do in such a situation.

"I'm fine, Basil-kun." Tsuna assured instead, pausing a second before awkwardly rubbing Basil's hand with his in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He received a relieved smile in return, and minutes later, he was nearly back to the way he had been composed before Basil had entered.

"Tsuna, curtain time." The voice at the door startled them both, and upon looking, there was a knowing glint in Reborn's eyes that made Tsuna's face flame as he obediently tried not to limp towards the man to follow him out. He passed him and swore a smirk was on the baby's lips, but he couldn't really tell when Reborn tilted his head in that way that hid his face from him.

"The show must go on, Tsuna."

-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is highly appreciated._

_Haha, my endings are always so lame! /flipsatable …Ah, well, no helping it. At least I finished on time! And Spix, I know what you said... You tempted me to write another one after I'd asked you since a plot bunny appeared and bit my toe... It hasn't let go yet, so I may give it a try. But no promises! Happy (somewhat Belated) Birthday~!_

_PS: Can anyone guess what movie the last line is from~?_


End file.
